


Kamii Univeristy

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anteiku - Freeform, Ayato is still in High School, Blushy!Ayato, Fluff, Hide is in soccer, Human AU, Kamii University, Kaneki is in college, Living Together, M/M, Touka helps Ayato, no ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is left alone at home, having to wait till Kaneki gets home, and he remembers how Kaneki and him met, when Touka dragged him along to look at University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamii Univeristy

Ayato was home alone, Kaneki had left for work in the morning, and his shift at Anteiku later this afternoon. So right now he laid sprawled on  _their_ bed. Ayato ended up moving in with Kaneki after two years of them going out.

 

It was Ayato's idea but Kaneki disagreed. Until a few mentions later Kaneki brought it up once and Ayato accepted it. After living together for a long time some how tehir sleeping schedule got messed up.

 

Now Ayato didn't like to get up before 12 p.m. He was not a morning person, Kaneki would have push and pull Ayato out of bed. Ayato found it funny and cute that Kaneki cared. But Kaneki wasn't coming back in a few hours so he had nothing to do.

Ayato groaned because he was bored. Because Kaneki wasn't with him he didn't have anything to cuddle with or lay on. The empty space beside him wasn't helping. He finally decided to get up cause there was no point and reminding himself that Kaneki wouldn't be home in a few hours.

 

Ayato roamed around trying to find something to do. Kaneki liked reading, but holy hell! Those books Kaneki read would take Ayato months to finish. Even if he was able to finish he would have had skipped a few chapters.

 

Ayato should be doing something productive, mostly because he was on break. So was Kaneki even though Kaneki was in his 3rd year at Kamii University. Ayato didn't see the point of Kaneki always trying harder there. He was already smart as fuck, but the University he went to was full of smart people too. So he shouldn't judge cause he's in his last year of High School. 

 

But he started dating Kaneki when he was in his first year of High School, when Touka dragged him along to look at Kamii University. When Kaneki was with his loud Hide friend. Hide was probably the reason he was with Kaneki, mostly because of how close he saw the two. He still remembered that Touka and him had gotten lost, mostly because some guy left to get to class.

 

They also couldn't find the way out of the courtyard, when they were walking around Touka looking at billboards. Ayato saw that some loud kid with headphones, wearing a yellow jacket. It had taken Ayato by surprised that a loud kid like that got in the school. Though Kaneki later explained that Hide the loud kid, was actually really smart. 

 

When Ayato saw that Hide was talking to some guy with white hair, wearing a blue hoodie and dark jeans. He didn't know how long he was staring but he remembered that Touka grabbed his wrist and dragged them to the Hide's and Kaneki's table. That's when he got nervous cause he could feel the sweat on the side of his face, slowly beat down. That wasn't his best time to be wearing a jacket if he was gonna end up sweating.

 

What made his heart beat loud and made his pulse go, was that whatever Hide and Kaneki were talking about. It was obviously very good and funny, cause the smile he saw on Kaneki's face and when he heard him laugh. Oh god. In that moment he knew Touka was leading him to his doom. 

 

Kaneki had a gentle bright smile. His hair could match snow even if his hair was dyed. It didn't matter cause his silver-grey eyes could pull it off. The laugh he heard from Kaneki, he sounded genuinely happy.

 

Even though just by looking you could see that he was trying to do his work. By the two opened text books, journal left open on a page that was half written on already, and pencil in his write hand. Though by the laughter he heard you can tell he didn't mind.

 

"Hi, sorry my brother and I got lost. Can you lead us too the parking lot?"  Touka asked. Very much in need of assistance, to get out of the maze that was a University. 

 

"Sorry, gotta be going to soccer practice in a few minutes." Hide had responded with a wry smile. Mostly because if he ended up late again the couch would make them run extra laps.  With that he left saying a quick good-bye to all them.

 

Kaneki sighed. "Sure, just let me get my stuff." Kaneki said closing his journal as he began to pack his supplies. Ayato just watched Kaneki from his side-view. Touka let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you..." She waited for him to introduce himself.

 

"Kaneki." He finished with a small smile. _Kaneki._ "Heh, Kaneki...don't know how long we've been walking in circles-" Ayato stopped her there. It was bad enough Ayato just got a crush from some guy he hasn't even talked to. But he's not gonna let Touka make him sound stupid.

 

"No. That was on you Touka I just followed." He said very nonchalant. 

 

Kaneki laughed at that. Ayato just made him laugh perfectly. "Tch, whatever if you knew we would've been out of here, a long time ago." She shot back with a bit of venom in it, that surprised him a little. "Jeez, sorry." Ayato mumbled to his now irritated sister. Kaneki chuckled again.

 

"You two brother and sister?" He asked swinging his backpack on to his back. The two looked at eachother and back at him. "Yeah..."

 

"Figured anyway i'll show you the way, to the lot." Kaneki says walking ahead taking lead. "So your thinking about coming to Kamii?" Kaneki asked Ayato. Ayato's face dusted pink and turned away from the smiling elder. 

 

"I'm the one thinking about coming here." Touka says smiling at Kaneki. Kaneki was surprised at first. "Oh, hah! Sorry he looks older." Kaneki says smiling to Touka a small smile formed on her face, just by looking at him.

 

"Sorry...uh..?" Kaneki waited for Ayato to say his name. Ayato just kept looking at him, then snapped back in to reality. "Hm, Ayato." He answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kaneki gave him a smile.

 

"Right, sorry your just taller and look..you know kind of older." He apologized. 

 

Ayato could't even look at Kaneki. He was being to nice, sweet. He avoided looking straight at Kaneki cause he feared that the blush would show and spread. Mostly because he could basically feel it, on his cheeks. "That's okay.."  Touka must have seen and realized what was going on, cause she ended up lightening up.

 

"Ah! Kaneki how long have you been going here?" She asked with a curious look. He look at her then gave her a gentle smile. "This is my first year, same with Hide. You know the one that just bailed." He joked. Ayato chuckled at him, and Touka giggled a little. 

 

"Your a senior then?" Kaneki asked Touka, and she nodded. They both walked beside Kaneki as he lead the way, he then turned to Ayato.

 

"What about you?" Kaneki asked looking to his side at the younger one. Ayato was surprised by him, he was lost in thought. Mostly trying to find of ways to get over this older guy Kaneki.

 

Because this the first and final time he's gonna end up seeing him, it made Ayato a little sad knowing that. But it was true Kaneki was just another student helping out some people, who got lost.

 

"Oh, um I'm a freshmen, same school as her." He answered Kaneki gesturing to Touka. Touka looked at him a little surprised. Cause one thing she knew was that Ayato never liked to give mention of her. Not like he ever hated mentioning her, he just never did. He didn't compare the two.

 

"All right, go down make a turn to the right, and you'll be at the parking lot." Kaneki said stopping in his tracks. Pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

 

"I have to get going now next class starts in a few minutes, anyway good luck getting in too this school Touka." He waved before turning away in the opposite direction of the siblings.The two watched at Kaneki walked away. Mostly Ayato did.

 

"Dammit go get his number if your gonna be all starry eyes at him." She said this time in a demanding voice. "What?! Just met this guy!" He hissed at her making sure, Kaneki couldn't hear. 

 

"Ayato I have never seen you look at anyone, the way you were looking at Kaneki when he didn't notice. I noticed and look I don't care, what you say you go make up an excuse to get his number. Then call him and make a date dammit!" She urged pushing her younger brother in the same direction, that Kaneki went in. 

 

"Fucking- Touka. Alright! I'll do it!" He hissed, just to get her to stop pushing him. Ayato sped up to the same direction as Kaneki. Too catch up to him, he say he had class in a while. He saw Kaneki in his view, he was on his phone texting someone as he saw Kaneki speed up. Due to the class time.

 

"K-Kaneki!"Ayato called out to him. Kaneki stopped and turned to him. "Get lost already?" He joked, Ayato blushed a little. "Uh. Gonna need your number if, uh- thinking about going here." He finished quickly wanting to get it over with.

 

Kaneki looked at the younger one confused. It was as if the world stopped and Ayato kept regretting what he just did. "Okay." Kaneki said holding his hand out waiting for Ayato to hand the older man his phone. "Oh! Here." Ayato quickly pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. Handing it to Kaneki.

 

"Okay, my numbers in there see you Ayato." Kaneki finished returning the phone, to the younger one. "Um, thanks!" Ayato thanked as he waved bye to Kaneki. He felt a smile grow on his face. 

 

Touka waited for him in the parking lot. Anxious to know if Ayato actually went through with it. For someone who acted like he ruled the world. He was a coward to deep feelings. She saw him walking back to her car. "Well!?" She asked.

 

"Tch, I got it. Calm down.." He said embarrassed that Touka had to force him, to get a Kaneki's number. Even though it was way worth it.

 

"Ayato...Ayato!" Ayato felt someone hovering over him. He opened his eyes to see Kaneki. "You really get out of bed, just to lay back down on the couch?" Kaneki asked, Ayato knew that it was a rhetorical question.

 

"Yep." He still replied with a pop sound at the end of his statement. Kaneki sighed and laid on that couch next to Ayato. Ayato just rolled onto the older one. He was laying on his stomach on Kaneki. 

They laid there in silence Kaneki falling into a nap as Ayato messed with his white locks of hair. He liked to see how Kaneki's black roots mixed in with the previous white colored hair. He liked it, that way. Kaneki may just dye it back to white, or let his original black hair that looked dark brown in the sun take over. 

 

The younger one was fine with either one. He liked both of them. Ayato really liked Kaneki.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to try to write some fluff for the KaneAto for practice. Also this ship needs more fics. ♡


End file.
